


Name the fallen pacifist

by The_Herobriner



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara first person, Gender neutral frisk/Chara, Genocidal Frisk, Pacafist Chara, genocide spoilers, more tags added later, technically character death?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10188887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Herobriner/pseuds/The_Herobriner
Summary: an Undertale au where Chara the ghost is the true pacifist and frisk is the genocidal maniac. Chara wanted the best for monsters, but instead the get to watch a human murderer everyone they loved.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Name the fallen pacifist](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/272354) by TheHerobriner. 



For once in my life, I was happy.

I climbed Mt Ebbot hoping to get away from the rest of humanity. All they have done is destroy. That's why I climbed the mountain…

I never expected to fall.

And I never expected to meet a family as caring as the Dreemurrs.

Their son, Asriel, found me, and took me to his parents. They healed me, and took me in as their own. Asriel and I became like brothers. I was finally content with my life…

…

Until the accident.

Asriel and I were making a pie for dad, and I read the recipe wrong, accidentally putting buttercups instead of butter. As dad and I were eating it, we noticed something was wrong.

Dad got really sick, but I was worse off.

Dad, being the giant boss monster he is, recovered after a few days.

But I… I knew I wouldn't make it.

I told my parents that if I died, they could use my soul as one of the seven needed to break the barrier. At least I could give them hope of freedom.

I waited in agony for death. Everything faded to black...

But… it failed.

Asriel, stricken with grief, absorbed my soul. He told me he didn't think he could stand life without me… I forgive him for that.

I told Asriel my final request, for my body to be laid in the flowers of the human village.

I wish it had gone better.

We managed to get to the flowers, but as we were setting my body down on it, a scream rang out.

The humans thought he had murdered me.

We tried to explain it to them, but they refused to listen to him. The humans threw everything they had at us. We knew we could have destroyed them, but instead of fighting, we just picked up my body, and walked back up the mountain.

as we walk into the throne room, Asriel's body crumbled into dust.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… 

I wake up.


	2. the fallen huuman

I… I'm alive?

How did this happen?

The last thing I remember was… Asriel dying…

…

I'm sorry, Asriel…

…

I look around to see that I am on a bed of buttercups. I stand up and take in the room…

There's a human, wearing a purple and blue striped shirt unconscious on the ground in the center of the flowers, right next to where I was lying. I should try and wake them up, maybe their nice?

…

!

I tried to touch their shoulder, and my hand phases through them. So I really am dead… well a ghost… there was that one ghost family back in waterfall that mom bought snails from. So maybe they can still see me, even though I'm incorporeal now.

“hey, human, wake up!” I shout. They begin to stir. Suddenly their eyes open, slightly. “greetings, my name is-”

“where are you?” they interrupt me “I can't see you”

“first of all, it's rude to interrupt, second, can you seriously not see me? I'm right in front of you.”

“no, I can't see you at all.”

so I am invisible then. At least they can hear me. “well, greetings, my name is chara.”

They ignore me and walk toward the end of the hallway. I follow them.


	3. Flowey the flower monster

I follow the human down the hallway and come to a large archway. “oh! We're in the ruins.” I said out loud. For some reason, this kid ignores me most of the time. They walk through it and we enter a large room with a patch of grass in the center. Oh, there appears to be some kind of flower monster there in the grass. 

“howdy! I'm flowey, flowey the flower!” He introduces himself. 

 

“well hello there flowey.” I respond. He doesn't react to my voice, so he must not hear me. Guess only the kid can.

 

“hmm, you seem new around here, huh? Gosh, someone ought to teach you how things work around here, I guess little old me will have to do it. Ready? Let's begin!”

 

The flower pulls the human into a battle. In front of them floats a red human soul. Huh, same color as mine. “see that heart, that's your SOUL. The very culmination of your being. It's weak right now, but it can grow strong with a lot of LV” … I don't think I like this flower much. I had heard of lv while I was alive. In order to get more, you need to kill people… a lot of people. “what's Lv stand for? Why LOVE of course!”

“which, in turn, stands for Level Of ViolencE” I warn. If their going to hear about it, they should hear it right.

“you want some LOVE, don't ‘cha?” no “down here, LOVE is shared through little white ‘friendliness pellets’.” 

“what? That's clearly a bullet. Please put that away flowey, nobody here needs to get hurt.” I reply, flowey still can't here me so it's pretty much wasted. 

“ready? Move around, grab as many as you can!” He launches them at the human.

“Dodge them!” I shout at the human, as always, they ignore me. They stand completely still as the bullets slam into them.

 

*CHARA Lv 1 HP 01/20

 

Why does it say my name? Flowey’s expression changes as the kid gets hit. “you IDIOT! Down here it's kill or be killed. Why would ANYONE pass up an opportunity like this!” how long was I gone for a jerk monster species like this to exist! Flowey completely surrounds the human's soul with bullets. “DIE!!!” the bullets close in as flowey starts laughing maniacally. 

Closer.

Closer.

Suddenly all the bullets disappear and they are fully healed. Who did that?

“what? How did you!” a large fireball launches at the flower, knocking them to the side.

“what a miserable creature, torturing such an innocent youth.”

I remember that voice.

“mom?”


End file.
